XMen: Children of X Book I
by EmperessMisery
Summary: This is a revamped version of Evolution. I have changed many things including the characters. In this first book, we meet some new faces. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

X-Men: Children of X Book I

An: Hello. Well, here's yet another AU fic. This one was inspired by the old Fox cartoon, the movies, what little I know about the comics, Evolution, and of course my own ideas. Enjoy.

Prologue

Poland, 1944

The rain fell hard as a crowd of people were marched through a pair of iron gates led by a dozen or so Nazi soldiers. Ten-year-old Eric Lehnsherr grasped his mother's hand. He was terrified. He'd heard so many horrible stories about the camps. That those who were sent to the camps never came back. Did that mean he would have to stay there forever? He didn't want to. He didn't like those soldiers. They scared him. He squeezed his mother's hand tighter. She was praying now. She always prayed when something bad was happening. Eric looked back at his father. He seemed older. His face was drawn. But his eyes held such sadness.

Just as Eric was about to reach for his father's hand, everyone stopped. There were more soldiers now. They were starting to separate the crowd. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands gripped Eric's shoulders and wrenched him from his mother. His mother screamed and tried to run to him but three soldiers dragged her away. His father tried to fight off the soldiers. But one of the soldiers grasped his arm and twisted it until a sickening crack was heard. Eric could only watch in horror as his parents were dragged away. Eric managed to squirm out of the soldier's grasp and ran toward the gates, hands extended. Two soldiers attempted to follow him. But they found they couldn't. Something was pushing them back. They dug their boots into the muddy earth to keep from falling over. Then something else happened. There was a creak and the sound of metal on metal. The heavy iron gates began to bend and twist. Eric didn't seem to notice. He was too busy crying out for his parents. He also didn't notice the third soldier creeping up behind him. The soldier struck Eric across the back of the head with the butt of his gun and the boy slid to the ground unconscious. The first two soldiers rushed over lifting the boy by the arms and dragged him off. The third soldier remained behind and stared amazed at the mangled gates.

Bayville, New York, 1987

"Eric, please. Think about what you're doing."

"I've thought about it Charles." Said Eric, a tall, white-haired man who appeared to be in his early forties, but was actually much older. "And I stand by my beliefs. They'll never accept us. They'll hunt us down like animals, put us in chains and burn numbers into our foreheads. Despite what you might believe Charles, humans will never change. They will always try to destroy that which is different. Including mutants."

Charles was Professor Charles Xavier. An expert in the field of genetics. He a bald man in his early thirties who had been confined to a wheelchair due to an accident some years ago. He and Eric were in a large, well-decorated office in a large Victorian mansion. Years ago, he had discovered that his father had left him the New York estate which had been in his family for generations.

"You never used to believe that Eric." Said Charles. "Whatever happened to our dream?"

"You were not there Charles." Eric spoke in a low voice. "You did not see what those bastards did to my family. You did not see how they tortured me. And you were not there when an entire village set fire to my house trapping my family inside. All because I used my gift. Anya was only six years old. She did not deserve to die like that!"

"No she didn't." agreed Charles. "But not all humans are—"

But Eric cut him off.

"They're all the same! They're all savages!"

Eric's face was twisted in anger.

"Do you know what I did Charles? Do you know what I did after the fire? I killed them! Every last one of them! And I made them suffer!"

Charles was totally speechless. He'd known Eric for years and had not thought him to be a killer. Eric's words had hit him like a ton of bricks.

"My God, Eric." Charles started to say. "Do you know what you've done?"

"I know what I've done Charles and I do not regret it." Eric said. "They deserved it."

"What happened to you Eric?" Charles cried. "You are not the Eric Lehnsherr I knew."

"The Eric Lehnsherr you knew has become stronger. He is not that helpless child anymore."

"I want you to leave Eric." Charles said flatly. "Please."

"Very well." Said Eric. "I hope one day you'll come to your senses Charles. I'd hate for you to be my enemy."

With those last words, Eric extended his hand and floated into the air and out the window. Charles sadly looked at the spot where Eric had stood seconds ago. He didn't want to believe it but deep inside he knew he'd just lost a friend.

AN: There's the prologue. Hopefully I did a good job with the characters. Anyway, use that little button marked review. That would make me very happy. And if you have any ideas for this fic, I'd very much like to hear them. Ta ta for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my! I forgot the disclaimer! Well, I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own X-Men. Do you honestly think I'd be writing fan fiction if I did?

AN: Big thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. It's because of you that I've decided to continue this fic.

Chapter 1: The Elf and the Toad

Bayville, New York, 2007

It was early evening in the town of Bayville. The last golden rays of sunlight had disappeared. Deep beneath the Xavier estate, Professor Charles Xavier himself sat in a large circular chamber. A helmet rested atop his head. Several wires ran from the helmet to a computer console in front of him. This was the machine known as Cerebro. Xavier used Cerebro to locate mutants anywhere in the world.

"Accessing." Came the cold feminine voice of the computer.

Cerebro began to create a profile of the mutant.

"Profile complete." Came the feminine voice again. "Identification: Kurt Wagner. Current location: Bavaria, Germany. Age: 15. Mutant abilities: teleportation, prehensile tail, enhanced agility."

As the computer listed off Kurt's abilities, a picture of the boy appeared on the screen. He did not look like a normal teenager. His entire body was covered in dark blue fur. He had three fingers on each hand and glowing yellow eyes as well as the afore mentioned prehensile tail. He also had pointed ears giving him the appearance of a demon. Xavier knew he had to see this young man right away. Physical mutations were always the most difficult to deal with. He was about to remove the helmet when the Cerebro alarm sounded a second time. This caught Xavier by surprise. He turned back to the screen and saw that Cerebro was gathering information.

"Profile complete." Sounded the computer voice. "Identification: Todd Tolensky. Current location: Bayville, New York. Age: 14. Mutant abilities: enhanced strength, enhanced agility, prehensile tongue, able to spew a caustic phlegmatic substance."

A picture of the boy appeared on the screen. He was a scrawny teenager with straggly brown hair. His skin had a greenish tinge to it and he looked as though he hadn't properly washed in a long time. Xavier guessed he was another street kid. He felt sorry for the boy. Children belonged in homes with loving families. Not out on the streets alone. He removed the Cerebro helmet and placed it on the console. Then he placed his hands on his temples. Seconds later, Xavier was wheeling out of the Cerebro chamber.

Fifteen minutes later, Xavier wheeled into a large well-decorated office where a small group of people were gathered. Leaning against Xavier's desk was a tall, brown-haired boy of sixteen wearing a pair of red shades. He was Scott Summers AKA Cyclops. He had the ability to shoot deadly concussive blasts from his eyes. Unfortunately, he was not able to control them. Hence the sunglasses. Sitting in a chair next to him was a girl of sixteen with long, fiery red hair. She was Jean Grey AKA Marvel Girl. She was telepathic as well as a telekinetic. Standing near Xavier's desk was a beautiful African woman of thirty with long white hair. She was Ororo Munroe AKA Storm. And like her namesake, Ororo had the ability to control weather. In her home country of Kenya, she was worshipped as a goddess by her tribe. On the opposite side of the room were a tall, blond boy of seventeen. His name was Warren Worthington III AKA Angel. And he certainly resembled one. He had huge white feathered wings that allowed him to fly to great heights. The tall, purple-haired girl next to him was Betsy Braddock AKA Psylocke. She was sixteen and besides Ororo, the only other international students. Betsy was British. Xavier had met her parents whilst attending Oxford. Betsy was a telepath. But recently, she had discovered she could create blades made of psychic energy. Finally, the shorter brown-haired boy sitting by the window was Bobby Drake AKA Iceman. At fourteen, he was the youngest of the group. Bobby had the ability to cool the moisture in the air to a point where it turned to ice. He could also take on an ice form which he had just recently discovered.

"What is going on Charles?" Ororo asked.

Xavier wheeled over to his desk.

"As you all know," he began, "Cerebro has detected two mutant signatures. One is a boy in Germany."

Xavier then pressed a panel on his desk and a television screen popped out of the wall. Displayed on the screen was an image of Kurt. Everyone looked slightly surprised at his appearance.

"As you can see, Kurt has a physical mutation as well as the ability to teleport." Xavier told them. "It's likely that he is very self-conscious of his appearance. Ororo and I will take the Blackbird to meet him."

"What are we supposed to do, Professor?" Scott asked.

"The second mutant is located somewhere in Bayville." Xavier replied. "I'd like all of you to search for him. It's likely this boy is a runaway and may be in some trouble."

A couple hours later, Ororo and Xavier had left leaving the five teenagers to search for another mutant. They were currently gathered in Bayville Park.

"Okay guys, how do you want to do this?" asked Scott.

"I think we'd get more done if we split into teams." Jean suggested.

"She's right." Agreed Warren. "The Professor didn't give us a specific location so some of us will have to look down town."

"Does everyone else agree?" Scott asked.

Everybody nodded.

"Okay. Warren, Betsy, you guys go look down town. The rest of us will check out everywhere else."

Hours later, Warren and Betsy found themselves in an older part of town. There were a few old houses still standing. Though it was not likely anyone lived in them.

"Are you getting anything?" Warren asked.

"Not a bloody thing." Replied Betsy. "I'm getting really tired of walking around."

"We're supposed to meet up with the others in an hour." Warren said.

Suddenly, a stray cat padded up to Betsy.

"Aw, poor kitty." She cooed.

Then she reached down and began stroking the cat.

"Are you crazy?" Warren cried.

"What?" asked Betsy. "It's just a cat."

"It could have rabies or something."

"You worry too much." Betsy said. "Besides, the poor thing is probably starving."

Betsy stopped stroking the cat and stood up.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" she asked.

"Okay. His name is Todd Tolensky." Began Warren. "He has enhanced strength, agility, a prehensile tongue, and can apparently spit up this sticky substance."

"Wonderful." Betsy said sarcastically. "Now all we have to do is find him."

'Guys.' Came Jean's telepathic call. 'We just spotted him over at the high school. But he took off when he saw us. Meet back at Bayville Park as soon as possible.'

"Well, it's back to Bayville Park we go." Betsy said.

The two teens turned and walked off. As they disappeared, the cat began to shift. Its form seemed to melt away. In its place stood a tall woman with dark blue skin and blood red hair.

"Thank you Miss Braddock." The woman said. "You've just told me everything I needed to know."

She then turned and walked off.

Todd Tolensky was crouched behind a car watching as three teenaged boys emerged from a bar. The one in the led was tall, blond and wearing a football jacket over a white T-shirt and jeans. He was Duncan Matthews. The star quarterback of the Bayville High football team and one of the most popular kids in school. Not to mention the richest. Which was why Todd was staking out the bar. For one thing, he hated Matthews with a burning passion. Spoiled rich brats like him got everything just by sitting on their asses. While some others worked their fingers to the bone and didn't even get minimum wage. Todd's mother was one of those people. She'd worked two jobs just to support the two of them. And when she got sick, the doctors refused to give her treatments. All because she couldn't pay her stupid medical bills. Todd had to watch helplessly as she suffered. One day, she'd gotten up to go to the bathroom when she collapsed and died. A few days after she was buried, social services came and took Todd to a foster home. And for the next two years, Todd would end up living in seventeen foster homes. Eventually, he had enough and ran away. And that was how he found himself alone on the street picking pockets.

Todd could see the wallet sticking out of Duncan's back pocket. It was looking pretty full. Slowly, Todd crept up behind Duncan. He was too busy talking to his muscle-bound cronies. He wouldn't even know what hit him. Todd reached out a hand and snatched the wallet. Clutching it tightly, he hopped back to his place behind the car and opened it up. His eyes widened at the huge wad of cash. He quickly snatched the money and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket. He tossed the wallet into a nearby trash can. As he was about to leave, he heard Duncan yelling.

"Hey man, where's my wallet?"

"Maybe you dropped it." Suggested one of his cronies.

"I don't think so." Said Duncan. "Would've heard it hit the ground."

"There it is!" said the second crony. "What's it doing in the trash can?"

Todd watched as Duncan retrieved his wallet from the trash can. He let out a string of curse words that could make even a sailor blush.

'And that's my cue to leave.' Todd thought.

Todd hopped out from behind the car only to run straight into Duncan.

"Hi there." Said Todd.

"Where's my money you little punk?" Duncan growled.

"Money? What money?" Todd asked putting on his most innocent smile.

It was then that Todd looked down and realized that the money he'd just stolen had fallen through a hole in his pocket.

"Oh, that money." He said. "Uh, well, funny story about that."

Todd was suddenly seized by the front of his jacket and slammed against the car.

"You think I'm stupid, punk?" Duncan snarled.

"You really want me to answer that?" Todd replied.

This earned him a punch to the stomach.

"Look, man," Todd began, "You're like a millionaire. That's pocket change to you. I've got no money. So you can understand—"

Todd's sentence was cut off by a punch to the ribs. Okay, playing the poor homeless kid obviously wasn't working. He had to get out of this situation fast. Those guys looked ready to pound him into the pavement.

"I'll give back the money." Todd said. "All of it."

"We're still gonna pound your ugly little face in." Duncan growled.

"Look man," begged Todd, "I said I'd give back the money."

"I don't care. You stole from me. Nobody steals from me!"

Todd could only watch on in horror as Duncan's beefy buddies began to advance toward him, their hands balled into fists.

'God, if you're listening,' Todd thought, 'You get me out of this and I'll become a priest.'

So far, it didn't look like Todd's prayers were going to be answered. But then something happened. Duncan released Todd and he fell to the ground.

"Principal Darkholme!" Duncan exclaimed. "Uh, it's not what it looks like."

"What does it look like, Mr. Matthews?" came a woman's voice.

Todd looked up to see a tall woman with light brown hair tied in a conservative bun. He picked himself off the ground and ran to her.

"These guys were gonna kill me, yo!" he cried.

"He's lying!" Duncan almost shouted. "This little punk stole my money! We were just trying to scare him a little."

"Liar!" Todd shouted.

"Enough, both of you!" Principal Darkholme ordered. "Mr. Matthews, I suggest you and your friends get out of here before I permanently expel all of you."

"You can't do that!" Duncan protested. "We're not on school property!"

"I can do anything I want Mr. Matthews." Principal Darkholme said. "Now, I believe I asked you to leave."

Duncan and his friends walked off grumbling something about a stupid witch, though that wasn't the word they used. Once they were gone, Todd hugged Principal Darkholme.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he cried. "You saved my life lady!"

Principal Darkholme pushed him away.

"You should have fought back." She said. "With your abilities, you're far more superior to them."

Todd was confused. Why was a school principal telling him he was superior to Duncan, the richest kid in Bayville? And what did she mean by "his abilities?" He was about to ask such questions when she did something strange. The brown jacket and skirt she wore seemed to melt away replaced by a black leather outfit. Her skin turned a dark blue. Her hair turned red. And finally, her eyes changed from brown to glowing yellow.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Todd. "How'd you do that?"

"Like you, I too have gifts." The woman said.

"What do you mean like me?" asked Todd.

"You can do things no ordinary human being can." She replied.

Todd thought for a minute. This lady was on to something. He'd always known he was different. Ever since he ate his first bug. He remembered that day clearly. He'd been about four years old. He was playing in the backyard when he spotted a fly. He stuck out his tongue and caught the fly. Then he ate it. He'd hadn't done that again until he ran away from his last foster home. He also remembered another time he did something unusual. He was ten. It had been six months after his mother died. He was playing soccer with some kids out in the schoolyard. He'd kicked the ball and it went sailing over the fence. The kids tried reaching under it but the space between the fence and the ground was too small. Then Todd decided to try something. If he jumped high enough, he could grab onto the top of the fence and pull himself over. Well, he jumped and sailed right over the fence. He retrieved the ball and jumped. Again, he went right over the fence. The kids were amazed.

"I think I get you now, lady." Todd said.

"Good." The woman said. "And you may call me Mystique."

"So Mystique, how come you know about the weird stuff I can do?" Todd wondered.

"I have my ways." Replied Mystique. "Anyway, I'd like to make you an offer Mr. Tolensky."

"What kind of offer?" asked Todd.

"I have a place for those with extraordinary gifts." Mystique answered. "You get free room and board as well as training."

"The free room and board sounds nice," said Todd, "but what kind of training?"

"You will be trained in several combat techniques." Replied Mystique. "As well as receive a proper education at the local high school. You need not worry about the fact you haven't been in school for two years. I've altered your records."

"Whoa." Said Todd. "You actually did that and got away with it?"

"I'm the principal." Said Mystique. "I can get away with anything."

Todd smiled.

"Man, you are one cool lady. So, like, when you say combat techniques, do you mean Marshal Arts stuff?"

"Yes."

"Cool!" Todd exclaimed. "Okay, I'm in."

"Good." Mystique said smiling. "I knew you'd accept."

"Bloody waste of time." Said Betsy as they entered the mansion.

"Not really." Said Scott. "That mutant could have been in trouble."

"Well he obviously wasn't." Betsy snapped.

"What do we do now?" asked Jean.

"I suppose we wait till the Professor gets back." Scott replied. "Hopefully he was more successful than we were."

An hour later, the kids were gathered in the rec room.

"You did so cheat!" Jean shouted.

"I did not!" Bobby shouted back.

"Bobby, everyone knows you're horrible at Poker." Jean said. "You couldn't play to save your own life. So how did you get so good all of a sudden?"

"Jean, I'm hurt." Bobby said faking a hurt expression. "I can't believe one of my best friends would accuse me of committing such a disgusting act."

"She's not accusing you." Said Betsy. "She's right on."

"Hey, no fair! You read my mind!" cried Bobby.

"No I didn't." said Betsy. "Like she said, you couldn't play to save your life."

'Students, I'd like you all to report to the entrance hall.' Came Professor Xavier's telepathic message.

"Looks like we're about to meet are newest member." Said Warren.

"You know I will get you back for this." Said Jean.

"I didn't cheat! I swear!" protested Bobby.

"Kurt, you can take that off." Said Ororo gently.

"But what if they hate me?" asked Kurt, who was wearing a long black cloak.

"Kurt, this institute not only teaches mutants to control their abilities but tolerance of others." Said Professor Xavier. "Your appearance will not matter here."

Kurt hesitated. Then slowly, he removed his cloak. At that same time, the other students filed into the entrance hall. Kurt was shocked. They hadn't even flinched when they saw him. For the first time since leaving Germany, he smiled.

A black Sedan pulled into the driveway of a large Victorian mansion. The driver's side door opened and Mystique stepped out. She walked around to the passenger door and pulled it open.

"Holy!" exclaimed Todd as he climbed out of the car. "You actually live here?"

"It's not just me." Said Mystique. "Three other people live here as well."

"Who?" asked Todd.

"I'll introduce you when we get inside."

Todd followed Mystique up the front steps and into the house. They walked down a short hall that led to the living room. There, two people sat on a worn couch. One was a boy with white hair of fifteen. But Todd wasn't looking at him. He was looking at the vision sitting next to him. She looked to be the same age as the boy. She had long, wavy brown hair that fell over her shoulders.

"Todd Tolensky," began Mystique, "I'd like to introduce you to Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Also known as Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch."

Wanda. What a beautiful name. It sounded so exotic. Todd could not stop staring at her. She just had to be a dream.

"Excuse me." Came Wanda's voice. "I would most appreciate it if you stopped staring at me."

"Sorry Wanda." Said Todd. "But I was just wondering, you know, are you an angel? Because you sure look like one."

"Look, don't you even think about laying a hand on my sister." Pietro growled. "Otherwise, I'll tear out that tongue of yours."

"Well, I'm certain you'll all get along very well." Said Mystique. "Now, Toad and I have something to discuss."

"Toad?" questioned Todd.

"That's your code name." said Mystique.

"But why Toad?" asked Todd.

"Because you have an uncanny resemblance to one." Wanda scoffed.

"Not to mention you smell like a swamp." Scoffed Pietro.

"Hmmmm… Toad. I like it."

"Good." Said Mystique. "Like I said before, you and I have something to discuss."

Night had fallen at the institute. Kurt Wagner sat at the window in the room he shared with Bobby Drake. His first day here had not been what he expected. The other students were nice to him. They didn't scream or curse him when they saw what he looked like. Scott even showed him the hangar where they kept all the jets and the helicopter. He told Kurt that one day he might be able to fly one of them which would be extremely cool. Kurt also got a cool training uniform and a special device called an image inducer. It looked like an ordinary wrist watch but when Kurt wore it, it produced a hologram that made him appear normal so he could attend regular high school. Yes, his first day definitely rocked. Kurt looked over at his clock radio. It was nearing eleven o'clock and he decided he should go to bed. He didn't want to be tired on his first day of school. He got up from his place at the window and walked over to his bed. Wow, it certainly did look comfortable. Pulling back the covers, Kurt climbed in and lay down. But just as he pulled the blankets over him, a loud siren sounded. Kurt jumped out of bed.

"What is that noise?" he cried.

"Intruder alert." Replied Bobby, who had also woken up.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kurt asked.

"We're supposed to meet in the entrance hall." Said Bobby.

Kurt grabbed hold of Bobby's arm and disappeared with a BAMF. With another BAMF, the boys reappeared in the entrance hall. Everyone else was already gathered.

"They picked a damn good time to show up." Betsy grumbled pulling her blue bathrobe around herself.

"X-Men, head to the sub-basement." Said Professor Xavier. "That's where our intruder is located."

"X-Men?" asked Kurt as they stepped into the elevator. Kurt had not yet seen the sub-basement and wouldn't know where to teleport.

"It's what we call ourselves." Said Bobby. "You know, because Xavier starts with an X and we're superheroes."

"Really?" said Kurt.

"Actually, we just help those in need." Said Scott. "Bobby reads too many comic books."

The elevator dinged letting them know they'd arrived at their destination.

"All right X-Men." Ordered Scott. "Split up."

Todd Tolensky, now known as Toad, grinned to himself. This was way too easy. He'd gotten in all right. Sure the alarm had gone off but by the time those, what had Mystique called them? X-Men got there he'd be long gone with the mutant tracking machine. However, fate had other plans.

BAMF! Todd jumped. He quickly turned only to come face to face with a blue elf. Correction, it was a teenaged boy with a tail, pointed ears and blue fur.

"Hi there." Said Todd. "You must be one of the X-Men."

"And you must be the intruder." Said the boy in a strong German accent.

"Name's Todd Tolensky but you can call me Toad. I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta take care of some business."

Todd turned to leave only to be tackled to the ground. He was completely taken by surprise.

"Hey Elf boy! Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me why you're here." Kurt said.

"That ain't none of your business!" Todd growled. "Now let me go!"

"No." said Kurt.

Todd rolled out of Kurt's grasp and picked him off the floor.

"It's been nice meetin' ya, Elf Boy, but like I said before, gotta take care of some business."

Then he hopped away. BAMF! Kurt appeared right next to Todd.

"You're not going anywhere." He said tackling Todd once again. "You're here for a reason. What is it?"

"Up yours." Said Todd.

He drove his knee hard into Kurt's stomach. Kurt immediately rolled off him and onto the metal floor. Todd wasted no time and made a getaway. BAMF!

"Not again!" Todd groaned. "Don't you ever give up?"

"No I do not." Said Kurt.

And he tackled him again. This time, he pinned him to the ground by kneeling on his chest and putting his hands on his shoulders. Again, Todd managed to roll out of Kurt's grasp. But this time, Kurt let him get away. He had a plan.

Todd was so close to the Cerebro room. Elf Boy seemed to have given up. Now hopefully he wouldn't have anymore trouble.

BAMF! Kurt landed right on Todd's back. Wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck, he teleported. When they reappeared, they had ended up in a large metal room with a closed door. Hopefully the door was locked.

"Danger room activated." Came a feminine voice.

"What was that?" asked Todd.

But before he could answer, very large guns popped out of the wall and began firing lasers at them. Todd screamed.

"What the hell is this place?"

Kurt let out a horrified gasp as two rotating saw blades emerged from the floor. He had to roll in order to dodge them.

"AHHHH!" Todd screamed as he hopped around trying to avoid being shot or sliced into pieces.

Kurt grabbed hold of Todd and ported them to safety. Or what he thought was safe. Only to come face to face with a giant robot. No, make that three giant robots. Three giant robots armed with big guns that were currently aimed at the two boys.

"Oh man, this bites!" Todd cried. "My life is gonna end before it even started."

Kurt assessed the situation. It was certainly a sticky one. They were surrounded by several objects that could either slice them, fry them, or blow them to bits. There was absolutely no way out. So he did what he always did when caught in a situation he couldn't get out of. He began to pray. Then suddenly, as quickly as it had started, everything stopped. The laser cannons and rotating blades disappeared into the walls and floor. A panel in the ceiling opened and the robots were pulled into it. And the room was still once again.

"Are you guys okay?"

Scott and the other X-Men rushed in.

"Yo, is this what you yahoos do in your spare time?" Todd cried.

"Actually, yes." Replied Scott.

"You're all nuts! I'm outa here!"

Todd began to hop toward the open door but Warren stepped right in front of him.

"Let him go Warren." Said Professor Xavier.

Warren move aside and Todd hopped past him into the hall.

"You're just gonna let him go?" asked Scott.

"It's too late." Said Professor Xavier. "She's already gotten to him."

"There's still hope for him." Said Scott. "Couldn't you just try to convince him?"

"You haven't known Mystique as long as I have." Said Professor Xavier. "Nothing short of using my powers on him will convince him to stay."

Scott turned to Kurt.

"You okay Kurt?" he asked.

"What is this place?" Kurt asked, his voice slightly shaky.

"It's called the danger room. We do all of our training here." Replied Scott.

"Is it usually like this?" asked Kurt.

"No." said Scott. "Don't worry, it's usually pretty safe."

Kurt looked down at his hands and noticed for the first time they were trembling.

"I-I thought I was going to die." Kurt almost whispered.

"We wouldn't have allowed that to happen." Said Professor Xavier. "Now why don't you all get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

Everyone began to head out of the danger room. All except Kurt, who merely teleported.

Todd dashed across the front lawn toward the gate. The sooner he was out of here, the better. Suddenly, Todd collided with someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're—"

But he stopped when he saw who it was. He was a short man with messy black hair and six very sharp knives sticking out of his hands.

"Goin' somewhere?" he said, his voice gruff.

"Uh, I was just leaving!" Todd cried.

And with that, he leapt right over the gate. Once he was over the gate, Todd broke into a run only to bump into Mystique.

"I take it you were not successful." She said.

"Look, I can explain." Todd said.

"There's no need to. I know what happened. Just go on home."

Hours later, Professor Xavier sat behind his desk. The strange dark-haired man casually leaned against the wall.

"So Logan, what made you decide to return?" Xavier asked.

"I smelled trouble." Logan replied.

"Well I must say, I'm glad you came back. Have you thought about my offer?"

"Yeah, Chuck. Been thinkin' 'bout it for a while, and I've decided to take you up on it."

"I hoped you would say that, Logan." Xavier said. "With more students coming, we could use another teacher."

"Lookin' forward to it." Logan said.

He turned and began walking toward the door.

"Logan."

Logan stopped and turned toward Xavier.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you get your memories back."

"Thanks." Said Logan.

Mystique entered the house letting the front door close behind her. All was quiet. She guessed that everyone had already gone to bed. She climbed the stairs switching off the lights as she went. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally arrived at her bedroom. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Then she flopped down on her bed. A sudden noise made her turn toward the open window. And she saw something she really did not want to see right now. A shadowy figure floated outside the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your employer?" the figure said.

"Look, it's been a long day." Said Mystique. "I'm tired."

"I know about your recent failure." Said the voice. "That is not why I came."

"Then why did you come?" asked Mystique.

"I'm sending someone who can help the children with their training. Not to say you're not a good instructor, but they need more discipline."

"Who is it?"

"Victor Creed."

Mystique's expression grew angry.

"You cannot be serious!" she almost shouted.

"I know about the history between the both of you. I must ask you to put that aside. There are more important things at stake."

"You tell him that."

"I already have and he has promised me he would. Will you do the same?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I must leave. I will return soon enough."

With that, the figure turned and floated off.

AN: That's it for chapter one. I must say I am quite proud of myself. Next up, chapter 2: Just a Phase. I think the title pretty much says what the chapter's going to be about. Anyway, now is the time to click that little button marked review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Again I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers. Because you took the time to review, I reward you with another chapter.

Chapter 2: Just a Phase

Northbrook, Illinois

It was night time. Black clouds hung over the small town of Northbrook. A sure sign that a storm was brewing. But Katherine Pryde didn't care. She was flying. It was the most glorious feeling. Now she was passing over her house.

'Wonder if Mom and Dad can see me.' she thought.

Suddenly, she began to fall fast. Then she felt something hard underneath her. The young girl's eyes snapped open. Pulling herself to a sitting position, she looked around the room. Somehow, she'd ended up in her living room. She was about to get up and return to her bedroom when she happened to look up at the ceiling. Her eyes widened in horror. There, hanging halfway out of the ceiling, was her comforter. She just stared for a few more minutes, then she let out a terrified shriek. Moments later, her parents came rushing downstairs.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" her mother asked, her expression concerned.

"I-I fell through the ceiling!" Kitty cried.

"What are you talking about, honey?" her father asked.

Kitty just pointed to the ceiling. Both her parents looked to where she was pointing and their eyes went wide.

"Oh my God." Kitty's father said.

Xavier Institute

"Mutant signature detected." Came the cold voice of Cerebro. "Identification: Katherine Pryde. Current location: Northbrook, Illinois. Age: 14. Mutant abilities: corporeal intangibility. Can phase through solid matter."

Charles Xavier's eyes immediately popped open. Placing his hands on his temples, he sent a telepathic message to his students.

'I am sorry to wake you.' He sent. 'But Cerebro has detected another mutant signature. Report to the war room at once.'

A little more than half an hour later, the students were gathered in the war room along with Xavier, Ororo and Logan. The war room was basically the planning room. It was a large room with a rather simple decor. Several chairs were lined up against the back wall. On the opposite wall, a television screen was mounted. Displayed on it was the picture of Katherine Pryde. She was of average height for her age, but slender, making her look tiny. Her long, chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"This is Katherine Pryde." Xavier was saying. "She lives in Northbrook, Illinois. It appears her mutant powers have developed quite recently. Jean, you and I will go to Northbrook. Bobby, I'd like you to come with us."

"Why me?" asked Bobby. "Not that I mind going on a recruitment mission."

"This girl is likely very frightened and confused." Xavier said. "She might feel better knowing there's someone her own age in a similar situation."

"What about the rest of us?" Scott asked.

"The rest of you can return to your rooms." Xavier replied. "This will be an easy mission."

Later.

"Kitty, are you sure it's a good idea to go to school?" her mother asked.

"I'm fine Mom." Kitty said quickly. "I gotta go."

"Wait." Her mother called out. "Give me a kiss before you leave."

Kitty turned around and put her arms around her mother kissing her on the cheek.

"Listen honey," her mother began, "If anything happens—"

"Mom, I'll be fine." Kitty said. "Now I really have to go. Miss Taylor will kill me if I'm late."

Grabbing her backpack, Kitty hurried out the door. Once outside, Kitty began the two-minute journey to the bus stop. After catching the bus, Kitty walked into Northbrook Secondary School, nervous as always. Ever since she'd started her freshman year, which had only been two weeks ago, it seemed she had a bull's eye painted on her back. She couldn't even walk through the halls without being insulted, tripped, or being shoved into lockers. She started to put her things in her locker when she heard someone laughing behind her. She recognized the laugh and turned coming face to face with two of her least favourite people, Riley Chase and Amy O'Neill. Riley was your typical high school cheerleading queen. Tall, curvy, light skin, long, curly blond hair, green eyes, and clad in the most expensive designer clothes. Slim blue jeans, high heels, and a pink tank top. Kitty guessed that if the school didn't have a dress code, she'd be wearing a lot less. Amy, Riley's tagalong, was slightly shorter with mid-length brown hair, brown eyes, light skin, and clad in khaki pants, high heels, and a blue T-shirt. The two girls were in their junior year and made it their mission to torment the freshmen. Or anyone else that didn't fit into their little clique.

"Didn't you hear, Pryde?" Riley sneered. "There's an algebra pop quiz today. So you need your textbook."

"Riley, do the world a favour and disappear." Kitty sighed. She really didn't need this. Especially not now.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Amy laughed.

"Just leave me alone."

Kitty had just placed her now empty backpack in her locker when two pairs of hands seized her arms.

"Hey!" Kitty cried, as she was stuffed into her locker yet again.

Through the closed locker door, she could hear muffled laughter.

'Yeah, go ahead.' Kitty thought miserably. 'Laugh it up.'

Kitty began banging on the door trying to draw attention. But it was no use. Everyone had already gone to class. She needed to get out.

Suddenly, a strange falling sensation came over her and Kitty found herself outside her locker.

"Hey! Watch it!" someone hissed.

Kitty looked up to see Lance Alvers, the school punk. He was a tall, well-built young man of fifteen with short, thick brown hair clad in baggy black jeans and a grey T-shirt. He was trying to conceal a can of red spray paint but dropped it.

"Next time you try to walk through your locker, make sure there's no one on the other side."

"What?" Kitty asked, confused.

"You walked right through your locker." Lance replied.

"No I didn't!" Kitty cried.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Lance said. "Watch this."

He gestured with his hands, and the earth moved. Kitty was horrified. She turned and started running. She stopped when she came to the side doors of the school. Checking her watch, Kitty almost cried. She was late for gym class and Miss Price wasn't exactly the most lenient teacher in the school. She pushed opened the doors and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the outdoor track.

Professor Xavier waited patiently outside the Pryde residence. Before long, Mrs. Pryde opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Mrs. Pryde, my name is Professor Charles Xavier." Xavier said politely. "I run a school for gifted children. I'd like to speak to you about your daughter."

Mrs. Pryde's expression hardened.

"We already told your colleague we weren't interested." She said coldly.

"My colleague?" asked Xavier.

"Yes." Replied Mrs. Pryde. "A tall woman with brown hair. Markham or something like that."

"Darkholme?" said Xavier, not at all liking where this was heading.

"That's it." Said Mrs. Pryde.

"I can assure you Mrs. Pryde, she is not my colleague. Perhaps I better come in. There are some things that need to be explained."

"All right." Said Mrs. Pryde. She didn't know why, but she believed what this man was saying.

A short while later, Xavier was seated in the living room. By this time, Mr. Pryde had come downstairs.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. "Who are you?"

Xavier introduced himself once again and explained to Mr. Pryde that Darkholme wasn't his colleague.

"Then who was she?" asked Mr. Pryde.

"I'll explain that later. First, we need to discuss your daughter."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened last night?" wondered. Mr. Pryde.

"What did happen last night?" asked Xavier.

"Kitty fell through the ceiling." Answered Mrs. Pryde as she walked back into the living room.

Xavier thought for a moment.

"Do you know exactly how it happened?" he asked.

"One minute Kitty was asleep." Said Mrs. Pryde. "The next minute we found her in the living room. Her comforter was stuck halfway through the ceiling."

"It's still there." Mr. Pryde put in. "We can't get it out without cutting up the floor in Kitty's room."

Xavier looked up. Indeed, he could see a pink comforter stuck halfway through the ceiling. He could also see part of a pillow.

"So, who is this Darkholme woman?" asked Mr. Pryde.

Xavier sighed.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Said Xavier. "I don't know how she got that information." And he explained everything.

"Are you saying our daughter could be in danger?" asked Mrs. Pryde, her voice slightly higher than usual.

"If Mystique gets to her first, she may end up with the wrong kind of people." Xavier replied.

"She's at school." Said Mr. Pryde. "Should we go pick her up?"

"That won't be necessary." Said Xavier. "I've sent two of my students to her school."

On top of the school, Lance, along with his buddies Griff and Pete, were watching the outdoor gym class. Specifically, Lance was watching Kitty Pryde.

"So Lance," Griff, a short 15-year-old kid with red hair and freckles asked. "How's this girl supposed to help us?"

"Just trust me." Lance replied. "I got it covered."

He watched as Kitty tried out the long jump, and landed flat on her face. He watched as she picked herself up, looking like she wished a huge void would open and swallow her. He watched as the ultra bitch Riley said something that made her run off. Glaring daggers at the cheerleading queen, Lance gestured and the earth shook just as Riley was jumping, causing her to wipe out even worse.

"Oh yeah!" Pete, a 15-year-old boy with blond hair and blue eyes cheered. "That'll look real good in the yearbook."

"You actually snapped a picture of that?" asked Lance.

"Yup." Said Pete, holding up his camera.

"So Lance, when are we gonna recruit that Pryde girl?" Griff asked.

"I'll do the recruiting." Said Lance. "She won't go for it if she sees you."

"You like her, don't you?" Pete smirked.

"Shut up." Lance said. "It's not like that at all. Anyway, you'll get what you want tomorrow morning."

"We better." Said Griff. "We paid a lot of money for those."

"For what?"

The three punks turned to see a brown-haired boy dressed in blue jeans and a white T-shirt. The boy was actually Bobby Drake.

"None of your business!" Lance snapped.

"Is this about the test answers?" asked Bobby. "Because I got money. I can pay you right now."

"How much?" asked Pete.

Bobby dug into his jeans and pulled two ten dollar bills.

"Twenty bucks." Bobby answered.

"Forget it." Lance said. "These two paid me forty."

"Then I'll pay you fifty." Said Bobby. "Please man, I'm desperate! My parents are ultra strict. They'll kill me if I don't ace this test!"

"All right." Sighed Lance. "Get the money to me right after school."

"Thanks!" cried Bobby. "You just saved my life!"

With that, Bobby crawled to the edge and slowly began to climb down the side of the building. With a little help of course.

'Where are we going to come up with fifty bucks?' Jean sent telepathically.

'Relax, Jeannie.' Bobby sent back. 'I know what I'm doing.'

'My life officially sucks.' Kitty thought as she entered the empty auditorium.

She walked onto the stage feeling totally dejected. All she wanted to do now was be alone for a while. Then she'd go home and try to convince her parents to home school her or something. Anything to get out of this place.

"Hi."

Startled, Kitty looked up only to see a tall, beautiful redhead. The kind of girl that hung out with Riley and her cronies. Only Kitty had never seen this girl before. What was she doing here?

"I'm Jean Grey." The girl introduced. "I'm also a mutant. Like you."

"What?" Kitty asked.

"I know your confused," began Jean, "I was the same way when my powers emerged."

Powers? What were these powers she spoke of? As if Jean had read her mind, she answered.

"I'm a telekinetic. I can move objects with my mind."

To emphasize her point, one of the old theatre masks rose into the air.

"I'm also a telepath." Jean continued.

"Wait, a telepath?" Kitty asked. "That means you can like, read minds doesn't it?"

"Yes." Replied Jean. "But—"

"You were just in my head weren't you?" cried Kitty, standing up.

"No." said Jean. "I'd never—"

"Stay out of my head!" Kitty shouted.

She took off running toward the entrance only to run into Bobby.

"I suppose you're a mutant too?" Kitty said.

"Yeah." Replied Bobby. "I—"

"Don't tell me! I don't wanna know!"

Kitty ran past him and out of the auditorium.

"Well, that went well." Bobby said.

Jean sighed.

"She's scared Bobby. I really hope Mystique doesn't get to her first."

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Didn't know they got earthquakes in Illinois." Said Bobby.

Before Jean could answer, a very angry Lance stepped out from behind a row of seats.

"Both of you back off her!" he growled. "She's been picked on enough today."

"We weren't—" Bobby started to say, only to be tackled to the ground by Lance.

"Stay, away." Lance growled. "Got it?"

With that, Lance hurried off after Kitty. Bobby sat up.

"Now what do we do?" he asked.

"We contact the Professor." Replied Jean.

Kitty was leaning against a locker, crying. This had to be the absolute worst day of her life. Why hadn't she just listened to her mother and stayed home? Kitty was suddenly filled with anger.

"I hate her!" she cried. "I hate her!"

She punched the locker hard.

"Hey, what'd my locker ever do to you?"

She turned at the sound of the voice. It was Lance Alvers.

"Go away." Kitty said.

"Listen," Lance began, "I totally understand how you feel."

"Whatever." Kitty said.

"No, I do." Lance said. "When I first found out I could do stuff, I was pretty freaked out too."

"How old were you?" Kitty asked, suddenly curious.

"Thirteen." Lance replied.

"What did your parents do?" asked Kitty.

"Foster parents actually." Lance answered. "They thought it was an earthquake. We all had to crawl under the kitchen table."

"So, they didn't know it was really you?" Kitty wondered.

"Nope." Lance said. "And I never told them."

It wasn't long before the two began to have a full-blown conversation. Kitty was beginning to feel a little bit better. Eventually, students started filing out from classrooms.

"I have to go." Kitty said. "I got math next."

"Want me to go with you?" Lance asked. "I mean, Riley might try something after that, um, little incident in gym class."

"What little incident?" Kitty asked.

"I'll tell you later." Said Lance. "Hey, I was going to ask you this earlier. But I really need some help studying for a math test. Do you think you could spare an hour or so after school?"

"Sure." Kitty replied. "What time?"

"Right after school." Said Lance.

"Okay." Said Kitty. "I'll meet you here."

"Thanks." Said Lance.

Later.

Bobby casually leaned against an empty locker watching as students gathered their things and headed out of the school. He'd been asked to stay and keep an eye on Kitty. Apparently, she'd called her parents to tell them she was tutoring someone after school. The Professor promised he would be there shortly. Bobby sighed. This was getting boring. What he wouldn't give for a little action right now. Little did he know, it was right around the corner.

"Okay Lance." Kitty said. "Ready?"

"Yup." Lance said.

He looked around one last time to make sure everyone had left. He really needed this plan to work. Once he was sure they were alone, he headed off in the direction of his math class.

"Hey, the library's the other way." Kitty called out, hurrying after him.

"I know." Said Lance. "But I forgot something in Mrs. Kimball's office."

"Mrs. Kimball probably left already." Kitty said. "Her office might be locked."

"That's what I have you for." Lance said smiling.

They soon arrived at the office. Lance tried the door. Just as he'd hoped. It was locked.

"Hey Kitty, you wouldn't mind, you know, doing the thing you did with your locker?" Lance asked.

"I'll try." She said.

Grabbing hold of Lance's arm, she walked right through the door.

"Whoa." Lance said.

"Okay. Get whatever you forgot." Kitty said. "I feel bad being here when I'm not supposed to."

"Just a minute." Lance said, sitting down at the computer. "Hey Kitty, you're good with computers right?"

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"I need to get into the teacher's directory." Lance said.

"What for?" Kitty asked, not at all liking where this was going.

"Promise you won't say anything?" said Lance.

"Okay." Said Kitty.

"Well, it's like this. You see, I promised a couple of buddies of mine I'd give them the answers to the math test."

"I can't believe you!" shouted Kitty. "All this time, you were just using me?"

"No!" exclaimed Lance. "That's not—"

SMACK!

Kitty slapped Lance hard across the face. Hard enough to leave a red mark on his cheek. He'd used her, that jerk! He'd used her!

"Okay, I deserved that." Said Lance. "But I really need your help on this Kitty."

"Forget it!" Kitty shouted. "I am not doing your dirty work for you!"

"Fine!" Lance shouted. "Have it your way! I'll take care of this myself!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Only this time it didn't stop.

"Uh-oh." Lance said.

"What?" said Kitty.

"I can't stop it."

Kitty's eyes widened in horror as the tremors became more violent. Grabbing hold of Lance, she phased them both through the wall and back into the hallway.

"Kitty?"

"Mom, Dad, get out of here!" Kitty cried.

Suddenly, a large piece of the ceiling fell toward her father. Without thinking, Kitty grabbed his hand and phased him out of the building where Professor Xavier and his students were waiting.

"Watch him for me." Kitty said. "I have to get Mom."

She phased back inside the building and grabbed her mother who, thankfully, hadn't been harmed. She also grabbed Lance. Lance may have been a total jerk, but even he didn't deserve to die. Once again, Kitty phased back outside.

"I suggest we return to your house." Said Professor Xavier.

"Good idea." Said Bobby. "Because I'm hearing sirens already."

Later.

"Are you sure about this, Kitty?" asked Mrs. Pryde.

"I'm sure." Replied Kitty.

She had decided to go live at the Xavier Institute for a while. Just until she had a better handle on her powers. Her suitcases had already been packed and were sitting at the door.

"Good luck, sweetheart." Said Mr. Pryde coming over to give his daughter a hug.

"Write us every day." Said Mrs. Pryde. "And if you need to come home—"

"I know." Said Kitty. "I'll be fine. Bye Mom, bye Dad. I love you."

"We love you too." said Mr. Pryde. "Take care of yourself."

Kitty gave her parents one last hug and with Jean's help, gathered her suitcases and left. Mrs. Pryde turned to her husband, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Oh God Carmen." She said, her voice shaky. "She's never been away from home before."

Mr. Pryde put an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"She'll be fine, Terri. Kitty's tough."

Lance found himself aimlessly wandering through the neighbourhood, unsure of what to do next. He didn't feel like returning to his foster home. They'd chew him out for coming home late. And he really wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"Lance Alvers."

Lance quickly turned at the sound of the voice. What he saw standing in front of him made his breath catch in his throat. The woman standing in front of him looked like something pulled right out of a comic book. She had dark blue skin, blood red hair, and glowing yellow eyes.

"What, are you?" Lance asked.

"You may call me Mystique." The woman replied. "And like yourself, I too have special gifts."

With those words, the woman's form seemed to melt and before he knew it, Lance was staring at himself.

"Whoa." Lance said. "How'd you—"

"I'm a mutant Lance." Mystique said, shifting back into her usual form. "I possess a gene that gives me the ability to shape shift. Just as you possess a gene that gives you the ability to manipulate the earth. You are very powerful Lance, and you're powers will serve our cause well."

"What cause?" asked Lance.

"Imagine that ordinary human beings found out about us. What do you think they would do?"

Lance thought for a moment.

"They'd probably lock us up in a lab and dissect us or something." Lance replied.

"Indeed." Said Mystique. "However, we plan to prevent that from happening."

"We?" Lance asked.

"I'm a part of an organization called the Brotherhood of Mutants." Said Mystique. "I've come to offer you a place in this organization."

"Why not?" said Lance. "Not like I have anywhere else to go."

"I'd hoped you say that." Said Mystique. "Welcome to the Brotherhood, young Avalanche."

"Avalanche?"

"Your code name."

Lance smiled.

"I like it."

"Wow! This place is huge!" Kitty exclaimed as she entered the Xavier mansion. "How many people live here?"

"Six." Replied Jean.

"When will I get to meet everyone else?" Kitty asked.

BAMF! Kurt ported right in front of Kitty causing her to jump back. Kitty's eyes widened as she took in Kurt's appearance. Then she screamed and fell right through the wall. Kurt looked dejected.

"I should have known this would happen." He said sadly.

"It's okay Kurt." Jean assured him. "It was just a reaction. She just needs to get use to it, that's all."

But this didn't make Kurt feel any better and he ported up to his room.

Later, Kitty had finally finished unpacking. She now sat on her balcony taking in the view of the grounds. It was beautiful. She still couldn't believe the size of this place. And everyone was so nice. Well, except for that Logan character. He kind of scared her. Suddenly, Kitty felt guilty. She hadn't been all that nice to Kurt. She'd screamed and run away before he even got a chance to introduce himself. She decided to go apologize to him.

Kurt had just gotten under the covers when he'd heard a tap on his door.

"Come in." he called.

Kitty phased her head through the door.

"Kurt?" she asked.

"Yes?" Kurt replied.

"I'm sorry." Kitty said. "You know, for the way I acted."

"That's okay." Said Kurt. "I'm used to it."

"But it was wrong." Said Kitty. "I shouldn't have acted that way. Do you think we can start over again?"

"Of course." Kurt said.

He ported over to Kitty, who had phased the rest of the way through the door. He extended a three-fingered hand.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Wagner." He said.

"Kitty Pryde." Said Kitty shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey guys, can you take that somewhere else?" came Bobby's sleepy voice. "Some of us are trying to sleep here."

Kurt and Kitty looked at each other. Then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked.

But they only laughed harder. Bobby sighed. He'd never understand some people.

Next, the X-Men go down south to recruit a mutant with some rather dangerous powers. However, they aren't the only ones. How far will Mystique go to get this young mutant on her side? See it all in Southern Hospitality, coming to your computer soon. And click that little button marked review. It would make me very happy.


End file.
